1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for providing price information to subscribers of a digital mobile communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a large number of different prices and price systems in telecommunications, particularly for digital mobile communication networks. The prices depend, inter alia, on the price group chosen by the subscriber, on the time of day, on the destination communication network and the distance (domestic/international).
Although the subscribers that choose mobile communication networks are generally well informed about the individual call prices, it is nevertheless difficult to obtain an overview of the call costs that should actually be expected.
Another problem is what is referred to as mobile number portability (MNP). MNP means that it is possible for a subscriber to a specific mobile radio network to retain his original call number even on changing to a different mobile radio network. It is thus no longer possible for a caller to determine the price for the intended call directly on the basis of the number which he has dialed. For example, MNP means that a dialed call number 0171 1234567 which was originally allocated to the German D1 mobile radio network could now belong to a subscriber who has changed to a different German mobile radio network, so that the call price is more expensive than originally assumed.